kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Adventures of Locke and Florah (Volume 1): Adventures in Atlantica
Adventures in Atlantica is the first installment of the ''Locke and Florah ''series. The world, as referance to the title, is set in Atlantica, the primary location in the 1989 Disney film, Little Mermaid The Little Mermaid Story The story opens introducing the protagonists' homeworld of Dasaney (a reference to the popular bottle brand Dasani). Locke is introduced sitting on a small house above the trees, anxiously waiting for something. The \n the clock chimes midnight and he gets up to change the date on his rip-away calander. Today was a special day because Rikey, Locke's longtime best friend and roomate, was to return from a long war in the Darklands. Locke was jovial when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was his friend, Princess Florah. She carried a very worried look and expressed to Locke that Rikey, along with the other warriors, were reported missing. Locke thought it was a joke but Florah then bluntly states that he could possibly be dead. Locke (taking hard offense to it) retorted angrily before leaving the door to the harbor. Locke ran down the stormy street to the harbor to find that Florah was right. Despite the evidence however, he was still in complete denial. Florah arrived and began yelling at him to face facts, but he was to busy worrying about Rikey and the others.Suddenly, a black vortex opened above their heads and began pulling them in. The two, panicking, found a nearby waterpipe to grab hold of and the two grabbed it and held on for dear life and watched as nearby trees and debris were being absorbed by the black hole. After a few minutes, Florah began to here a faint creaking noise and was surprised when her part of the waterpipe uprooted leaving her at the mercy of the vortex. Locke began to accept defeat and persauded the princess to join him so they can "die" together. She reluctently agrees and the two, holding hands, fly into the black hole together. After about an hour, Florah woke to find herself not only surrounded by water, but with fins! Bewildered, she sees a palace in the distance and decides to go there for some help. Meanwhile, in a completely different part of the ocean, Locke awoke showing the same reaction as Florah. While confused, he was approached by a female mermaid named Ariel. She stated that she can help with the questions that he had and insisted that he come to the palace with her to meet her father, King Triton. Florah soon arrived to the palace, which was surprisingly unlocked, and came down the long corridor, Soon she heard a booming voice, referring to her as Ariel. She found the voice to be that of King Triton, who had mistaken Florah for his daughter. Florah decided to roll with the punches and play along when the real Ariel enter the room. Shocked and angered, Triton yells at Florah and threatens her with the death penalty for impersonating a member of the royal family.